<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pinched doses of laudanum by Thornofthelily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055933">Pinched doses of laudanum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornofthelily/pseuds/Thornofthelily'>Thornofthelily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Top Goro Week 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Biting, Hand Jobs, Hemipenes, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Ownership, Paralysis, Rimming, Scarring, Size Difference, Spit As Lube, Stomach Bulge, Top!Goro, Vague World Building, Weird Blow Jobs, Xenophilia, bottom!akiren, fangs, naga!goro, that means goro's got 2 dicks, top goro week 2021, venom - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornofthelily/pseuds/Thornofthelily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As he works his hand, he wonders what it might be like with its mind intact. Will it try to escape when it wakes? Perhaps try to kill him? Whatever its original mission, it has failed. Whatever its goals, they have been left behind. The noises it makes are too enjoyable, its pretty face already marked in his mind as his. He'll give his new pet so much pleasure it won't be able to do anything but beg open-mouthed for him. Goro will teach it to moan just at the whisper of his touch, to drool at the sight of his scales, even without the aid of hypnosis. Goro wants to break this creature’s mind until it knows nothing but him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Top Goro Week 2021 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TopGoroWeek #1 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pinched doses of laudanum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from a song by The Decemberists: Legionnaire’s Lament<br/>Top Goro Week Day 5: Xenophilia/Hypnosis</p><p>Please check out <a href="https://twitter.com/YuaXIIINSFW">Yua's</a> art, she really is the CEO of naga!Goro.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His offering is late. Goro coils himself around the warm mountains of gold, heating his scales in their molten energy soaked from the depths of the rumbling earth. That's how he liked his cave- dark, quiet, warm, and filled with his treasures and tithes from the humans. He only emerges on the auspicious days of offerings, of sacrifice, and today's journey to the mouth of his den turned up nothing. Nothing infuriates the naga raja like being so thoroughly and humiliatingly <em>ignore</em>d.</p><p>Stewing in the deepest reaches of his cavern, trying and failing soothe his wounded pride with the slide of rare metals and jewels along his scales, he ponders his next course of action. The tiny, soft creatures from the kingdom above had not missed his tribute for… countless moons. Perhaps a generation of them had passed and forgotten the bottomless well of his wrath, the eternal fury of a god.</p><p>Before he can summon the initiative to crawl back to the surface, he feels more than hears gentle tapping along the smooth rock, vibrations ricocheting almost imperceptibly along the familiar walls of his home. Goro knows all the sights, sounds, and smells of this place, for he carved out the weaving tunnels and caverns and pits himself, eons ago, long before the humans ever settled on the mountain over his head. Goro knows every rat and blind cricket by their touch upon the earth and by the scent caught on his forked tongue. This new noise is nothing of the sort. The scrabbling echoes are clumsy, rushed, blind. They are from an <em>intruder.</em></p><p>The humans in the city above only live there through Goro's good will. Only by his grace does he allow them so close his own immortal essence. And should the humans not only forget the promises their ancestors made with him, but <em>invade</em> his ancient home, then they will face a reckoning.</p><p>Goro unfolds his massive, serpentine body, unwinding around his glittering horde, and slithers up through the twisting labyrinth only his snakelike body could navigate, squeezing past narrow openings and slipping through passages like they were cut for his body alone, for they were.</p><p>The main chamber serves as the sacrificial temple where the humans <em>should </em>have left his offering. High ledges along the sides flank a massive open hall, carved in right angles and held up by column of living stone. Golden braziers line an old, worn carpet leading to a raised dais, upon which his altar lay insultingly empty.</p><p>Goro emerges onto the left ledge, ruby eyes scanning the massive room, forked tongue tasting the air and eyes scanning in the shadows. The fires are kept lit by human priests, for human priests; he can see just fine in the dark. The flickering lights throw shadows against the walls and across the floors. Goro stills, keeping low, letting the sensitive scales on his belly search for that frantic ratlike scurrying.</p><p>There. Hugging the wall below the ledge, dancing from shadow to shadow, he senses the creature. It must have made an unfortunate fumble in the dark, for now it moves with quickness and grace, steps light upon the stone. He spies the little human, dressed in black like that would disguise its form, unknowingly tiptoeing to just under Goro’s position, still coiled in the blackness where the light does not reach. The human stares at the floor, marking every soft landing of its leaping feet, and has not bothered to look up to catch even the shadow of Goro's golden scales.</p><p>He notes the sharp lines of its clothing. The wild ruffle of the fur on its head. The way its eyes, shimmering like silver bullion, cleverly mark out every footfall and hiding place. It is quite lovely, in its own way. A treasure. Goro appreciates treasures. Perhaps his next tithe has walked itself into his lair.</p><p>Moving as silent as a spider, Goro maneuvers his massive body down the ledge, long enough he can ease his torso to the ground while leaving the bulk of his mass above. Slipping down inch by careful inch, he aligns himself in the path of the intruder, still cloaked in shadows, waiting for his thief to draw close enough. In the end, he is an ambush hunter, and he wants to show this aspiring criminal just what happens when his eyes grow too greedy.</p><p>Slipping the tip of his tail in the human's path, low and blending in to the sandstone wreathed in golden light, the raja wraps around the creature's ankle and yanks it to the floor. While it's dazed, Goro slithers up to the invader, straightening to his full upright height of three meters, with still so much more tail and body trailing behind him. The human's precious silver eyes look even more lovely filled with shock and fear. Truly a captivating specimen. No other has dared try to broach his domain. He wouldn't mind keeping it for a while.</p><p>Flexing his chromatophores, Goro's brown and gold scales ripple with a dizzying array of colors, flashing through blues and whites and yellows, swirling in a pattern designed to captivate lesser minds. And more value to this human, it closes its eyes and turns away, reaching into a hip pouch for a mask. Goro catches a glimpse of something white with black accents before he knocks it aside with a flick of his tail. Leaning over the human, Goro grabs its chin in his fist and forces its face towards him. Surprise or confusion lures its eyes back open, just a glimpse, but that’s enough. Goro presses it towards his scales, flashing his hypnotic colors right into its mind. Goro watches in pleasure as its jaws slacken, eyelids droop, and body relaxes into Goro's arms.</p><p>Goro stares down at the soft, small body. It's warm, and tender, and even more attractive up close. And now completely under Goro's thrall. A worthy offering indeed. There's a proper way to take his offerings.</p><p>He picks up the small creature in both his arms, cradling it to his own bare, scaleless chest. It curls up into his body, making unintelligible animal noises. Goro slithers to the dias with the long oblong altar at the center.</p><p>Laying his prize across the surface, Goro's strong, sharp fingers make short work of the thief’s clothes, tearing them to shreds. Only then does Goro note the little creature's soft penis lying limply against its thigh. The vulnerability and sheer exposed nakedness of humans has always fascinated him. Its sexual organs just exposed, on display, no protective canal of any sort. Likely why they adorn themselves in the skins and furs and reapings of animals and plants.</p><p>Around its neck, he sees a golden torc, wrought metal with intricate spiral designs. How odd. Goro has only seen kings and other human rulers wearing such adornments. Had this thief robbed from its own kind, too? Or had their nobility fallen so far to stoop to thievery from the gods? He trails one clawed hand down the human's flat chest, eliciting a gasp and shudder. Its cock twitches up towards its quivering belly. Intriguing. Perhaps the hypnosis is working especially well in Goro’s favor, or perhaps the human is in a heat. Goro’s interest perks at the idea the creature may gain some enjoyment from this, though its opinions don’t really matter to Goro. Prince or pauper, Goro will lay claim to his treasure.</p><p>Hammered silver irises flash in the firelight, still hazy and vacant from Goro's hypnotic display. Roving up and down Goro’s body, dumb but pleased, like it’s having a fuzzy but pleasant dream. Like this, he could do whatever he wanted. Take or give pleasure at his whim. The little human seems so small. He'll have to break it in slowly if he wants to partake more than once.</p><p>Pinching the base of its cock with two fingers, Goro carefully strokes up the length of the human. Just those two digits can wrap around the width of the creature’s sex. Either his mesmer has especially potent effect, or this human is overly sensitive, and Goro thinks it may be the latter, for at his touch its mouth immediately opens to let loose a breathy cry, planting its feet on the stone altar to rut into Goro's grip. Goro watches the twisting expressions, furrows growing between its eyes, jaw clenching, redness growing in its cheeks and peaking to its ears. The small member perks up, hardening in Goro’s grasp, a reddened tip emerging from a fleshy sheath. Goro runs his other hand down across his vent, pressing in to his own organs still concealed inside. He can see a parallel in the structure of their bodies, and yet they are still so different. Just the one erect penis, not two, and its member always lays in the open, while Goro’s body hides his sex. It vocalizes trilly, movement and heat and wetness, while Goro always found the act mechanical and functional, at best. The human, presumably against its will, still enjoys the touch of Goro’s hand. He wants to find out more of what it enjoys.</p><p>Goro wraps his whole hand around the human’s organ, just to see. The cock disappears in his fist, and the human mewls and fucks into the tightness even more eagerly than before. Such openness. Like his body, exposed and vulnerable, the creature blatantly chases its own pleasure. Honest, for a sneaky thief. Its pleasure was never something Goro had bothered to consider when he laid eyes on it, and yet the fullness of its feelings are writ plain across its face. Goro finds the contrast between the two of them charming, interesting.</p><p>As he works his hand, he wonders what it might be like with its mind intact. Will it try to escape when it wakes? Perhaps try to kill him? Whatever its original mission, it has failed. Whatever its goals, they have been left behind. The noises it makes are too enjoyable, its pretty face already marked in his mind as his. He'll give his new pet so much pleasure it won't be able to do anything but beg open-mouthed for him. Goro will teach it to moan just at the whisper of his touch, to drool at the sight of his scales, even without the aid of hypnosis. Goro wants to break this creature’s mind until it knows nothing but him.</p><p>By the hitching of its breathing, its probably close, too. Goro pumps his hand, squeezing a little harder until its breathing turns into squeaks, body trembling. Goro minds the tightness of his grip, not wanting to damage it. It’s making soft vocalizations that Goro doesn't understand – the human language must have drifted since he last communicated with one. Not that it matters what it says, whether wails of ecstasy or pleas to stop, its fate is intertwined with the god under the mountain.</p><p>The human releases its seed with a gasp and a whimper, wetness filling Goro's palm. He lets the creature go, panting and limp on the altar, to exam his hand. A smear of sticky white on Goro's warm tanned skin, which he laps up with drags from his forked tongue. The taste is bitter, salty, thick. Potent and virile. The human casts one arm over its eyes, body heaving with heavy breaths, the torc bouncing along its neck with the force of its panting. Surely, it can't be done already. A human daring enough to invade his sanctum can't be ready to give up now.</p><p>Goro leans in over the human's hips, fitting the human's cock between the slit of his tongue before it can grow soft. The human sits half upright, pushing up on both arms to stare down at him with an expression of wonder. Goro strokes up its sides, thin ribs and taught skin. He could crush in its chest so easily. A fluttering heartbeat hammers into his touch as Goro's tongue wraps around its cock and works it with the same steady deliberateness of his hand. The flagging organ surges back to full hardness with an aching groan from the human. It closes those pale eyes, hands jerking towards Goro's head but not daring to get close.</p><p>Goro snags its wrist with just two fingers, pulling it to his mouth to lick its fingers. Dark eyelashes flutter open, catching Goro's garnet eyes. There's flash of lucidity, a glimmering gem of intelligence, or <em>defiance, </em>that thrills Goro to his core. Before his prey can gain enough control of its body to move, Goro sinks a hollowpoint fang into the back of its hand. The human winces, yanking uselessly at Goro's steel hold. Venom sacs in Goro's jaws flex and squeeze a dose of venom into the bite, sending it coursing into its blood.</p><p>It's not lethal – not this dosage, anyway – but it will keep it immobile until Goro is done with it. Words – curses, most likely, in its new foreign language – sputter out from its mouth before its jaw slackens and falls open. It manages to retain a lovely, angry glower, but Goro does not relent until the body falls loose onto the altar. Limp. Helpless. But starting to regain its faculties. Goro can now fully enjoy its rebellious eyes. Perfect.</p><p>When Goro returns to licking up its cock, he's pleased to see it hasn't faltered or grown soft from its lucidity nor the venom. Even his tongue is bigger than the small creature’s length, and every sweep, both tips wrap around the girth of it. Now the human bites back its cries, still pretending like it has any control of the situation. Muscles quiver in their paralysis, betraying its desire to move in time with each stroke, despite the way it averts its eyes and grinds its flat teeth.</p><p>Goro retracts his fangs back into his gums, then purses his lips and wraps them fully around the member, sucking hard. The human draws in a sharp breath, abdomen rippling. Arms and legs twitch but are too weak to so much else. It tastes so warm, alive, blood pumping through its body. It thrills Goro to know part of him is already inside him- venom mixing with blood. He wants to fill him in every way that matters.</p><p>Pushing up its knees, Goro finds its small, tiny hole. Could that take even one of his hemipenes? The only other viable hole is its mouth. Perhaps one for each, until Goro can train his pet to take both of them in one.</p><p>But Goro needs to prove something to it, first. As much as Goro likes its fire, it needs to know who is in charge. He wants to own his pet’s body <em>and </em>mind, and now that it is waking from Goro’s hypnosis, it needs to be broken. Goro returns his attention to its hardness, now letting his tongue stroke up and down the shaft while his soft lips suck and squeeze. His mouth is large enough that it’s easy enough to keep the sharp points of his teeth away from the sensitive areas, letting his pet feel only tight wetness and friction, even if his body is a little cooler than its own. He can see it try to fight, try to close its eyes, turn away, even as its mouth cracks open with strangled gasps and more guttural words. Could it ever learn Goro's language? It might be nice, if only so it will obey him when he orders it around. All in good time.</p><p>Goro keeps going, swallowing it down to the root without hesitation and bobbing his head theatrically up and down, even though he could easy just hold the whole thing in his mouth. He wants it to see its cock vanish inside the recesses between his fangs, wants it to stare into Goro's eyes as he pleasures it, make sure it knows how Goro owns it completely. And it resists, of course, or wants to. He can tell by the burning look in its eyes. Goro would expect nothing less. But that only encourages him to close his mouth some, press him lips more firmly at the base, tongue flick over the exposed head. He looks for the tiniest of signs that its feeling good, and narrows down his movements to focus on his most sensitive areas. It likes being stroked, likes softness and teasing and light touches. Goro indulges it so it can come once more, release into Goro's mouth while fully aware and cogent, knowing Goro owns the keys to its pleasure.</p><p>Its breathing increases. Goro feels the pounding heart rate quicken through the blood throbbing in its aching erection. He runs the tips of his tongue along the slit, one clawed finger gently petting the furry sac underneath, and with a massive shudder and weak, broken cry, more fluid rushes into his mouth while its cock flexes and twitches inside him. Goro swallows every drop.</p><p>Drunk from two orgasms now, the pale human flushes red from its face down to its chest, rosy nipples pert and bright. Even without the venom, Goro's sure it wouldn't be able to move, sunk down into the altar. Slack jawed and limp. It doesn't even react when Goro moves towards its head, massaging his vent to coax out one of his organs. As it slips put from the tight slit, the human's empty watery eyes widen, perhaps from shock, maybe fear. It rolls its head away, but Goro catches its chin, forcing it to face him. He press the tip of his cock to its sealed lips, resistance and rebellion sparking back into its eyes. As cute as it is, Goro would much rather see that light snuffed out by his cum.</p><p>He grabs the human's face, digging his fingers into the hinges of his jaw. He'd rather not dislocated it, but it is within his power. He lets the human feel this, iron strength and lack of hesitation, and it understands. Perhaps he doesn't have to wait to teach it his words, Goro thinks as it opens its mouth. Goro's cock is almost as long as its forearm, and ridged instead of its own smooth one, and he's not sure how much it can take without being damaged. So now, for this first time, he'll be gentle.</p><p>Pushing in to the cavern of its mouth, Goro is surprised by the heat of it, almost as warm as the deep stone he slumbers upon. It's invigorating. But he's barely pushed his head past its teeth before it gurgles wetly, eyes filling with tears. Poor thing, so inexperienced. Goro strokes a hand through its hair, soft despite the frizz of its dark curls, and pulls out a little, letting it take a halting deep breath before slipping back inside. Teeth lightly scrape the top and bottom ribbing of the shaft, not enough to damage – he is not nearly as vulnerable as humans are – and Goro realizes it's because it cannot open its mouth any wider. He can feel the strains of the muscles at the hinge under its ear, the way they vibrate like a plucked bowstring. Secretly, Goro finds it all the more valuable and precious to see how weak it is compared to him. Gold and silver and gems are easy enough to maintain; the friction of them sliding along his scales keeps them polished and shining. But humans are so much harder to keep, so much more work, and because of that, all the rarer and more valuable. With such relatively short lifespans, Goro must learn to treasure his gift while he has it.</p><p>His other hand massages the skin across its chest, nails prodding and teasing the reddened nipples. A curious mammalian feature Goro's kind lacks. He's not sure how the human feels about them, but the more he teases them, the higher pitch its noises become, shivering and arching as much as it can into the touch, even as Goro rocks with great care in and out of its mouth. Making the little thing feel good helps keep it relaxed, mouth willing and open for him. And looking back at its cock, smaller and softer but still drooling onto its own belly, it certainly feels some pleasure.</p><p>Goro is astounded by the warmth of its body. The people who live under the sun certainly live up to that title, burning like small stars in their own right. Even though it can only take a small part of him, the heat that envelops his cock arouses him like nothing ever has done before. And it's so vocal about it, whimpering and moaning like a wounded animal, alighting Goro's more base instincts. He bites down on his own lip, fangs peaking from their sheaths. Goro pushes a little deeper inside, and this time meets no resistance, no frantic convulsion of muscle, just a smooth tightening and louder rumbling groan.</p><p>He pumps faster then, chasing a building pressure coiling from his tail up to his lungs. Matings with his own kind are nothing like this. Gordian, knotted balls of writhing bodies. Impersonal, cold, sating biological urges. Now he can watch tears spilling down its face, hear the guttural noises reacting to his every thrust, a tongue experimentally probing at every textured ridge. It's strangely intimate, one on one, alone with the human. And hot. His species run so cold, dry scales rubbing together in coils and hisses. But the human's body wraps him up with heat and dampness, luxuriating in every movement. It's getting off like this to Goro and Goro alone. Not for mating, not even because it wants to, but because it has no other choice than to lose itself to him. Even a god couldn’t feel more powerful than that.</p><p>His fangs fully emerge as he cradles the human's head, pushing harder, deeper, until it starts to choke again, eyes flaring open in a panic. That pressure keeps building, a swell of tingly ecstasy that make his chromatophores flex and shimmer. Not enough to enthrall, just involuntary contractions that flutter through glittering bronzes, golds, and coppers. The human's vocalizations sounds like pain and exhaustion now, but holding down its head in one fisted claw, Goro finally unloads his first orgasm down the beatific creature's slender throat.</p><p>Its eyes slam shut, gagging noisily as it tries to swallow it down, but it's too much. With wheezing coughs, cum froths out between its lips, puddling down its chin onto the altar. And Goro keeps going, until a full-body heave forces him to pull out and finish ejaculating across its face. The contrast of its dark hair to the smears of white across its mouth and cheeks is stunning. If only an artist could capture such beauty. Goro's runs his fingers through the sticky mess, dipping into his mouth to have it clean his hand. Eyes empty, it sucks Goro's fingers dry.</p><p>Perfect little pet. As he helps it clean its face, Goro rubs at his vent to pop out his second length, and he knows his taming is successful when no more fire or rebellion spark in those silver eyes at the vision of both of Goro's cocks before him.</p><p>Goro praises its obedience, even though it does not understand. Its face shows no recognition anymore. Barely any intelligence. And Goro's not even done yet.</p><p>Moving around its body, Goro pushes up its legs to expose that small puckered hole. This will take some work. He ducks his head down and laves over that place, earning a shudder and an unabashed moan. It smells thick and musky, tinged in salt and fear and arousal. Twin tongue tips twirl around the rim, slipping in and out of Goro's mouth to gather more saliva and keep it wet. It quivers at his every touch, flexing and clenching like its begging to be filled. <em>Patience,</em> he thinks to himself and his pet. He rubs the pad of his thumb over the skin between the hole and its sac, soaking in the delirious insensate noises of pleasure. He wants to sink his fingers inside, but his claws are sharp, and he'd rather not damage his treasure so soon. Instead, he thrusts his tongue inside, pushing past the constricted resistance to spread the wet spit deeper inside. The human bucks up its hips wails, trying to grind down into the invasion.</p><p>Goro strokes himself as he works the human over, wiggling his tongue as much as he can to widen out the entrance as much as possible. He knows it will still be difficult. But he can't wait much longer. It will have to find some way to manage. If it fights too hard, Goro will have to hypnotize it once more to block out the pain. And he’d rather it feel as much as possible for their first time together. Goro finds he rather likes watching it writhe in pleasure for him. </p><p>That will have to be enough for now. Goro pulls back, aligning the ridged head of his unspent cock to the human’s backside, pushing against an unyielding wall of muscle. The pitiful creature's mouth drags open on a wail, panting and crying as Goro ruts against it. Even the slightest pressure makes it whine in pain, legs ineffectually thrashing in Goro’s grip. He knows he’s hurting it, so he smooths his hand along its front in soothing strokes. When the head finally pops inside, the human <em>screams, </em>the sound echoing off the stone walls, as though anything else will hear it. Goro stills, letting its unbelievably small, tight body adjust to his size. Its chest wracks with sobs, gaspy thin breaths rattling unevenly, with no rhythm. Goro’s cock aches at the painful vice clenching his cock, and wants nothing more than to bury himself fully instead the warm sheath, but it might very well kill the creature.</p><p>It’s several long minutes, long enough that Goro actually grows a little soft, before his pet calms down again, strong, regular gulps of air and sobs quieted. He can’t see its face, hiding it away to weep into its own shoulder, but that’s okay for now. He’ll be kind to it this time. Magnanimously, Goro pushes in just a little deeper, every millimeter accompanied by a scratchy whimper and shiver, but not attempts at escape. Pride, perhaps, keeps it so obedient, or bravado, some other foolhardy human feeling that will not allow it to suffer the indignity of a retreat. Or… perhaps it is <em>truly </em>enjoying itself, Goro does not dare to consider.</p><p>When he finally sinks all the way inside the human, he can actually see himself bulging forward through the creature’s belly, a small rounded bump just under its navel. Stroking over it only makes it moan feverishly high, sounding like it’s ready to beak, so Goro leaves it alone, but remains fascinated. He pulls out just a bit, then pushes back in, watching the ripple and blush of its skin as he moves and listens to its pitiable wails.</p><p>It’s still so tight, so painfully, delectably tight, squeezing every part of Goro’s textured cock. He needs the moment to adjust almost as much as his pet, and only when their hearts settle to beat in tune does Goro begin to move in earnest, drawing back out and plunging back inside. The pain has made its cock shrivel somewhat, wilted against its thigh. But every drag of Goro’s member against the human’s insides makes the next pass a little easier, allowing him to speed up the tiniest amount by every pass. It reacts with the weakest noises, voiced groans and whimpers as it gets properly fucked. The ridges of Goro’s cock move smoother, actually, than in another’s naga’s body, which are designed to catch and hold on to the bumpy surface. There’s no resistance inside it, just a slicked passageway growing more and more able to accept Goro’s full size.</p><p>When he picks up speed, he can see the bulge vanish and slam forward in time with his thrusts. The human gets louder and louder, head thrown back and arms lifting to its ear. Goro watches glassy eyes shadowed by dark lashes looking at him blindly, face slack and still marred by dried white smears, Every slick pound of Goro into its body jostles it back and forth on the altar, its whole body rocking along with him. Its cock, too, actually takes interest yet again, easing to semi-hardness. Goro’s moving so fast now, their skin wetly slaps together with echoing <em>thwap, thwap </em>sounds. Its speaking again, murmuring, but its words sound slurred, drunk, like it caught another wave of Goro’s scales.</p><p>Goro grabs the human’s hips, tipping it back further to drive the angle viciously deep. Goro grunts into it, too, gritting his fangs and sinking his claws into the hollows of its pelvis, trying not to break skin. After the initial painful tightness, the hole’s loosened just enough to make the unfamiliar passage exhilarating, accommodating. More, more, he craves to sink both halves into this burning hot body at once, watching its skin distend and swell like its full of Goro’s seed, carrying his young. This specimen looks young; maybe it would be fun to try to breed the creature, if he’s able. Overwhelmed, he leans in and bites the human on its shoulder, keeping his venom under control but still letting fangs pierce the skin once more. Goro has not tasted much human blood lately, and the complex bouquet flowering on his tongue sends his mind reeling. It’s not like a mating bite, but so long as his dick is inside a body, his instincts demand flesh between his jaws.</p><p>But Goro’s reached his limit. The thief’s broken visage, excoriating voice, the tinkling of the torc as his head and shoulders abraid against the hard stone, all swirl together in his mind, watching the beautiful treasure writhe with the pleasure its wrung from Goro’s body. Goro sucks hard at the flesh in his mouth, wanting to ruin him, completely and utterly. That mark would be a good start to laying his claims, but to be truly, eternally sure… Goro scratches a symbol into the skin above its heart, meaning, in his tongue “<em>property of the god u</em><em>n</em><em>der the mountain.</em>” It whimpers as Goro cuts into his skin, light lines of blood pooling in the wounds. That ought to scar nicely. He just needs to remember the proper oitments he’d extorted few years a ago to help it heal right. </p><p>The human screams and cries one more time, but the sound is lost as Goro, still nursing at its neck and feeling the blood welling between their bodies. He comes, and comes, and comes, clutching the human tight to his chest and pumping him with spurts of cum. He can’t remember the last time another body brought him to orgasm so quickly he felt delirious. As the high fades, Goro scoops the human up and holds it to his body, careful not to let the cum spill from its hole yet.</p><p>The human looks completely fucked-out. Even the parts of its body it can control through the venom have fallen limp and useless. And, amusingly enough, there’s yet another smear of white across its belly. It came a third time. Cradling the frail, shivering body, Goro strokes a clawed hand through its hair, letting his scales shimmer through a slow, calm array of colors to settle it into sleep. After all, it will need its rest. Goro plans to spend a great deal of time with his newest treasure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>